Kicking Sand Chapters 1 and 2
by Kimsie03
Summary: This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so I hope you like it. It does contain slash aka CartmanKyle. Rating may or maynot change as chapters are made..This story Copyright: MeSouthpark Copyright: Matt Stone and Trey Parker


CHAPTER 1

----

Cartman's POV  
---  
Kicking at the sand with all my anger in the world;  
That's how it's been every day for the past week since our football team (The South Park Cows) went to Hawaii for a vacation.  
Surfing, sun, best time ever.. my ass!  
I know what you're thinking:  
"How can someone be so angry while on vacation?"  
I blame it all on Kyle, he makes being a junior in highschool feel like a kindergardener!  
He's so smart it makes me look so dumb beside him.  
Kicking at the sand with all my frustration in the world;  
I wish I was more like Kyle..  
Oh great, I feel like a little girl, practically bowing down to that Kyle.  
I hate myself  
I hate sand  
Screw this place, I'd go home but I'd drown in this dumb ocean.

Kyle's POV  
---  
It's amazing how a little sun can make all the difference when you're stressed out.  
I love Hawaii, it's always so happy, fun and best of all: hot!  
But, lately it seems not everyone agrees with me.. I mean, not everyones' ever going to, but you get my point!  
See! Even thinking about that Cartman gives me a headache...  
A headache that I keep thinking about for some reason lately.  
If anyone ever knew what I felt for Cartman (including Cartman himself) they would send me to a mental hospital!  
The more I think about it, the more I think I should be there;  
I mean, how many people do you know who crush over their enemy!  
This mixture of love and hate known as Hawaii is confuzing me.  
I wonder if Cartman ever thinks of me...  
That's not even a question is it? It's a 100 chance of getting the answer right: aka: no.

Cartman's POV  
---  
"Ugh! Stupid sand!" I said kicking it around in my sandal. Suddenly I felt a shadow around me; "Hey Cartman..!". Damn, it's that Kyle again. Time to as always put on my disguise.. "Hey jew, move! You're blocking my sun!". I feel so stupid acting that way. "Oh, sorry" he said moving back a bit. "I'm sorry to bother you, but would you.. uh... like to... to come get something to eat with me?" he asked with an uneasy smile. God damn it Cartman! See! He's scared of you, not crushing on you! "Yea right! Like I'd...sure." I said trying to change my tone noticing the confuzed look on his face. "Good! Come on!" he smiled like I was some good friend of his.. but I know I'm far from that.

Kyle's POV  
---  
I think I'm starting to like this 'headache' alot more.. alot! Stop exaggerating Kyle, he might not stay 'nice' like this for long! It hurts to think this might be a five minute phase. "Where do you want to go, Eric.. uh.. Cartman, sorry I'm tired and uh.. made a mistake" I make such a fool of myself! He stared at me like I was some wacko; Which I probably seemed to be at the moment. "Hamburgers?" he replied. I smiled "Yea, sounds good!" I know I look like such a geek right now. He makes me feel like I'm standing next to the coolest guy alive and I'm the class dork. We arrived after a while and I opened the door for him. "Thanks..jew" he replied stepping in. I hate when he calls me that, it makes me feel like an object; I wonder if I'm nothing but a person to him.. that's 100 chance yes.

CHAPTER 2

----

Cartman's POV  
----  
Kyle! Not Jew! Kyle! God damn it Cartman!  
Wait.. since when do I care what Kyle thinks!  
Since this dumbass vacation, thats when!  
"K..Kyle!" I basically yelled by accident.  
"What?" he replied with the most confuzed look on his face.  
"I.. Just whatever, stupid Jew! Let's get in line!" Jew. It's Kyle! Not Jew!  
I treat everyone like shit, you'd think I'd be grown up by now being a Junior in High School!  
Well, I havn't!... And it's really starting to screw me over big time.  
How do I expect to even be good friends with Kyle if it seems to sound as if he's just a Jew.  
Screw me, I'm the same as I was when I left home; An idiot!

Kyle's POV  
---  
I'm just an object to him. A pointless object! How does HE know who I am! I am more than just a Jew!  
"Cartman..?" I asked in a clearly embarrased tone. "Yea.. J..Kyle?" he replied as if calling me by name was the hardest thing in the world. He called me Kyle.. maybe it's just a coincidence. "Hey.. well.. uh.. would you go out with...nevermind.. I forgot." I am such a DORK! Making a fool of myself.. why did I even begin to ask! Beats me. Cartman just stared at me with the most 'wtf' look I've ever seen "Go out with what!" he said clearly pissed off at me forgetting. "Nevermind!" I shouted back covering my mouth "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, Eric!" I said panicing at what he might do; But all he did was raise an eyebrow. "You're weird, Kyle. And my name's CARTMAN." he said in a tone mixture of anger and confusion.  
He's right; I AM weird, and this vacation proves it.

Cartman's POV  
---  
Go out with who...! I NEED to know. I hope it's Kyle, it HAS to be or I'll just die or something.. no, I wouldn't die, I'd just end up sitting on the couch stuffing my face with Cheezy Poofs like I always do. I'm pathetic. "Look Kyle, if you don't tell me who, I'll beat the shit out of you!" I yelled. I'm not ashamed for yelling, I NEED to know. His face looks like it's going to boil over like a piping hot bowl of chili as he stutters over his words; I wouldn't be suprised if he'd blow up an chunks of chili would be everywhere. "I told you Cartman, I forgot." he replied in such a way I could tell he was lieing. Why would he lie to ME! Oh yeah, maybe it's because I've been a bastard to him all these years. I've screwed myself over.

Kyle's POV  
---  
"I'm sorry.. I'm feeling a little sick today.." I lied trying to cover up one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. To my suprise, he nodded understandingly, but I know he's still wondering. A gay jew. The gay jew. That's destined to be my new 'name' if Cartman ever found out. "Hey.. Cartman--" I was cut off by the employee at the front of the Pizza place as she waited to take our order. "Welcome to Pizza Palooza! What can I get you two today?" she asked in one of the most cheery voice I've ever heard; I wonder if she's really that happy inside. Cartman took charge as always and stepped a step more towards the counter, "Large cheese pizza please and 2 sodas." he said. I love his voice, it's so powerful. "Kyle! You're in the way!" I heard him say annoyed as he grabbed my sleeve pulling me to the side; I didn't realize it, but I was daydreaming into nowhere and was holding up the line. "I'm sorry Cartman, I was just daydreaming.." I said feeling guilty for embarrassing him. He just nodded sitting down across from me at the table.

Cartman's POV  
---  
Kyle's such a little girl sometimes, daydreaming at Pizza Palooza. I don't remember the last time I've actually took time to just daydream, I guess I don't see a point. Maybe there is a point, that's probably why Kyle's so great.. he dreams. I looked over at him over the table "You hungry?" I asked noticing him just sitting there circling his finger on the table. Daydreaming. "Kyle? Kyllllllle!" I repeated a bit annoyed from being ignored. "Oh! Uh, sorry Cartman--" I didn't realize it but I had just leaned over the table putting my finger over his lips "just daydreaming", I finished his sentence. Once again his face reminded me of a boiling pot of chili as he ran to the bathroom. God damn it Cartman, he doesn't like you like that!


End file.
